


Like We're All Gonna Make It

by Natty_Stark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Fluff, Gen, OT6, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Ending, Stargazing, how do you tag, rooftop, yes this is a sad fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natty_Stark/pseuds/Natty_Stark
Summary: "Won't you stay 'til the A.M.?All my favourite conversationsAlways made in the A.M'Cause we don't know what we're sayingWe're just swimmin' 'round in our glassesAnd talkin' out of our assesLike we're all gonna make it"— A.M. By One DirectionOrThe Avengers hang out on the rooftop.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. You And Me Were Raised In The Same Part Of Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever multi-chapter fic!  
> This was written in July 1st 2019. And has been sitting in my OneNote ever since xD  
> I hope you like it!

「2012, months after the Chitauri attack 」

It all started with Clint, or maybe Tony.

It was two a.m. and Tony had only got 2 hours or maybe an hour of sleep. Like he always does.

But this time it wasn't his tinkering. Because every time he closes his eyes, he could see the things he saw through that wormhole and it's shaking him awake.

Closing the door behind him, he walked through the halls of the Avenger's floor and headed to the kitchen. He felt the strong urge to drink coffee, and so that's what he's going for.

He really hoped no one found his hidden stash somewhere, he knew Barton could be a Javaphile. Ever since the archer moved in to stay for a few nights, he found out the coffee jar mostly empty, and he knew it was Barton. Who would leave his arrows lying around at regular days anyway?

He entered the kitchen and saw a figure sitting on a chair. He recognized it was Barton.

"Why you up?" Barton asked, hunched over his cup of coffee looking as though he hadn't had any sleep, judging from his sunken appearance and messy dark blond-brown hair.

Tony snorted, "I could ask the same thing to you," He walked over to the cabinet and was relieved that his coffee stash was untouched. He'd blast anyone off if they touch it...except when they're not Natasha Romanoff. She'll blast him first and he wouldn't want that.

He hummed taking a cup from the other cabinet and prepared his coffee. Thinking something to remove---forget the horrors he faced minutes ago, he found something that clicked in his mind. Perfect.

"Have you ever been on a rooftop?" Tony blurted out, sitting on a chair across the archer from the table.

Clint looked up and gave him a confused stare, wondering why he was asked such a stupid question. 

"Of course,"

Tony sipped on his coffee, and placed the cup hard on the table but not really hard enough the break it.

"Great, let's wake up the others."  
Clint frowned, what does Tony mean? He's too disgruntled and a bit distracted to process so many things. 

"Wake them up?"

Tony nodded, clapping his hands, "It'll be fun."

Clint rolled his eyes and snorted, "If this is a freakin' prank, Stark. I'm not participating in any of it." No he wasn't, not when it's 2 AM and anyone with a glock, a shield, a hammer, or anger issues could foil whatever Tony was planning.

Tony shook his head, and explained further. "No, have you done star-gazing? Star-watching? I hear that could help..." He trailed off, suddenly staring at some distance, sipping on his coffee.

Clint's eyes widened in realization, so that's what he's heading for. That doesn't sound too bad.

Tony rambled on, "I built a rooftop somewhere here after the stuff with--well-- and discovered that looking at the stars might help the nightmares. It's alright if you don't want to come but--"

Normally, Clint would have a head ache hearing Tony's rambles, but maybe he'll tolerate this idea of his.

"It's fine." Clint cut him off, giving him a stare that he agreed on that idea. "Let's wake them up."

So now, the two agreed to split up and wake the other Avengers. Tony decided he and Clint would wake Steve up, Clint had a suspicion Tony actually wanted to prank the poor man.

Opening the oddly, patriotic designed door, they crept quietly onto Steve's bed.

The man was sleeping peacefully, not really when his eyes are rapidly moving behind his closed eyelids.  
Clint and Tony had a little debate on which person would wake him up. Clint won, much to Tony's dismay.  
Clint simply nudged him hard on the shoulder, "Get up." he said rougly, as the the Soldier stirred, and opened his eyes.

Steve looked up in confusion, seeing the two men hovering on his bed.  
"I-Is there a mission?" Steve asked, suddenly feeling awake, looking around and alert.

Tony reassured, with a small grin in his face. "Relax, Capsicle. No mission." Steve looked put out at being roughly forced to wake up at an ungodly hour.

"If there isn't any mission, what's the purpose of you two, waking me up?"

"Star-gazing."

Clint rolled his eyes, at Tony's answer but it was the truth. Steve looked up at Clint for confirmation, who nodded.

"It's helpful," Clint said, with a little tone of hanging in his voice. Clearly, suggesting it could help with nightmares.

Steve nodded, understanding and got off his bed, much to the surprise to both men, half expecting him to throw them out of the room and disagree, or maybe order them with some patriotic speech and go to sleep.

He was dressed in Navy Blue pajamas, that Tony--maybe it was actually Pepper that bought the thing.

"Excellent!" Tony whispered, clappin his hands excitedly, but his eyes told Steve otherwise.

Minutes later, with a lot of grumbling and a stiletto bouncing off Clint's head. The Avengers are now cramped in the elevator, oddly enough, the six of them were widely awake.

"You better got a damn good reason for waking us up, Stark." Natasha murmured, as the elevator dinged and opened.

Clint didn't tell her?

Tony gave a sideway glance to Clint, who shrugged. "That's why he got chucked with a sandal." Tony murmured to himself, and took the lead towards the rooftop.

The cold air slapped their face, as Bruce shivered slightly at the temperature. Steve was vaguely reminded of the ice but decided not to dwell onto that much.

But then, they were greeted by the sight of the stars twinkling above the midnight sky, in an array of different colors shining above them, as the lights of New York flickered underneath.

It was a beautiful sight to see, that left each of the Avengers, even Thor, who was practically from space, in awe.

"Whoa," Steve murmured in wonderment, taking in the view with his artistic eyes, his nightmares--memories forgotten-- his hands itching to paint such beautiful view.

Natasha was first to recover, and looked directly at Tony, who blinked back. Tony remembered her question and answered immediately, "Team bonding. Y'know, it's good for the team." 

It wasn't the whole truth but it still was there. The truth is, he wanted to show his sanctuary to the team, whenever he got nightmares, not even Pepper and Rhodey knew about this.

It was like an urge pulling him to help his team--and whether he would admit it or not, soon to be family.

Clint was first so sit down on the edge of the roof, his feet dangling out. Tony strutted afterwards, trying to avoid Natasha's scrutinizing stare.

Much to his dismay, Natasha sat beside him. "With all due respect, Stark. You're not a bonding type of person." The ever so blunt, Natasha, it was true though.

"Well Little Red...Red," Tony stumbled over his nickname for Natasha, who glared at him, and he could hear Steve and Clint chuckling in the background. Gits.

"--I guess I might've changed." Tony finished with a smirk, swinging his feet lightly back and forth, careful not fall. It's not like he didn't like flying anyway, but fall is different from flying, so that's that.

"Not in a million light years, Stark," 

Tony chuckled, "I'll show you." 

"Really? You really changed?" Clint quipped, putting a hand on his heart mockingly. While Steve, Thor, and Bruce talked in the background with hushed tones.

Tony snorted and exclaimed, "Of course, I have! How do you think I made upgrades on your suits and weapons." 

Oops. That was a little too early. He was bored, give him a break. Besides, that what families do right?

Clint's eyes grew excited. Natasha simply gave him the coldest stare for possibly stealing her personal cat suit, that could have been itchy for all he knew, and never in a lifetime he would wear anything like a cat suit. He wonders how Natasha manages it.

Steve's eyes widened when he heard his outburst. Thor the ever Thor was confused. Bruce smiled slightly, he knew about it anyway. Science Bros can't keep secrets each other after all.

"Arrows? Did you upgrade my arrows?! I hope you did!"

He wasn't sure if Clint was a child or a man at this moment.

"How could you have possibly stolen my stuff, Stark?"

"W-wha.."

"Upgrade? I do not understand this choice of word."

Bruce decided to be silent, as Tony tried to answer every question as he could. 

"Okay! Okay, wait. Yes, I upgraded your arrows, but not to the point where you'll blow up the whole universe." Clint looked disappointed at that. Natasha glared at Clint and nudged him on the side so hard, everyone thought was hard enough for Clint to fall sideways but instead the archer winced.

Tony raised his hands up, "I didn't steal. I stole some ideas, and by ideas I mean your widow bites."  
Natasha's eyes narrowed, "How did you know they were named Widow Bites?"

Tony shrugged, "I have my sources. And, Capsicle, You need a new suit, but no offense that suit did--I mean, that suit looks like you could be in a costume party, oh and Thor, I didn't upgrade anything, sorry Buddy.."  
Thor smiled understandingly, "It's alright, Friend Stark."

But Tony actually just wanted to figure out what to do to his armor. He won't say yet, it was still on the list of things he'll do.

After a few hours passed, all six Avengers, sat under the stars, talking and laughing, all carefree, like they were just teenagers with no weight of the world and nightmares to haunt them, like they were all gonna make it in the end no matter what, until they all fell asleep till the morning sun came.


	2. Break These Clouds Forget About Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being mentally messed up by the Scarlet Witch, Clint decides to give his roof for peace and quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I got way to busy and Age of Ultron was probably the hardest for me to write so I guess I can say I had a major writer's block for a while.
> 
> But anyway, onto the story!

『 2015, Clint's Farmhouse, before Ultron's plan in Korea』

The second time it happened, it was after the damn witch messed with their minds.

They were lost and afraid. A bit fragile, like made of glass. They all felt wobbly, and all sense of courage was wiped out from their very souls.

Clint decided to bring together his team up on the roof, after his kids and his wife went to sleep. It was after all their new found tradition.  
Clint found Tony first, who was staring out in the living room window with a cup of coffee on his hands. He looked seriously troubled, and Clint, a former spy, recognized the signs of guilt in his face.

"You know, how about we get a better view of that?" Clint broke the silence, standing by the kitchen doorway.

Tony was startled, almost spilling his coffee to the floor. If he did, Laura would be not pleased to see stains on the mat, and that meant the laundry work which Clint hated.

"Barton, didn't see you there." Tony cleared his throat, sipping some coffee from his cup.

Obviously.

"Remember last time?" Clint said, striding across the living room towards Tony. Tony frowned, wondering what the archer meant, he had so many things to think, to make, he wanted to finish Ultron once and for all, and it was all his fault. This wouldn't have happened if the witch didn't mess with his mind first .

Clint saw Tony's confusion, so he gave him a little smile, and let him guess again.

"Wake the others up?"

Tony still didn't get it so he sighed, and repeated his question, this time slowly, "Wake the others up? I know star-gazing helps, right?" 

It took a few moments for Tony to understand what he meant, and it took him back to three years ago back at his tower. Tony gave him a small smile, and finished the rest of his coffee.

"Let's go."

Both went to Steve first, but when they got there the super soldier was already standing up from his mattress on the floor. He and Tony were sharing on the guest room. Tony chose the bed since Steve insisted he couldn't fit, like really fit in the bed since it was really small and fragile for his build, and decided to ask for a mattress instead or just right up sleep on the floor. It wasn't like he was going to sleep well anyway.

"Barton? Stark?" He asked, curiously wondering their appearance on the door. "Is there something wrong?" his worried tone mirrored his tone from three years ago, and it almost felt like deja vu to the two heroes.

Clint shook his head, and offered him a small smile. "No, Cap. We just wanted to know if you wanted to go star-gazing with us." He said, glancing at Tony who had his arms crossed, waiting for Steve's answer.

Steve nodded quickly, returning his smile. Clint gave both men a grin, "Perfect. Now we'll just have to wake---"

"Don't bother." Natasha's voice lifted through behind them. Tony and Clint turned around as Steve walked behind them to see Natasha and Bruce, and surprisingly Thor all clad in their pajamas, standing almost a bit cramped on the hallway.

She smirked, "None of us are getting any sleep anyway. Might as well show us your rooftop." Clint raised an eyebrow at her who scoffed, "What? Did you think I'd forget?" She rolled her eyes, and led them out of the hallway.

"But, Tash. You know where the rooftop passageway is." 

"I'm leading you guys aren't I?"

Steve chuckled lowly, careful not to wake the other sleeping residents of the house as they walked in literal tiptoes towards a door that suspiciously looked like a cupboard, situated between the guest room of where Bruce & Natasha shared and Lila's room.

Tony spoke up as Natasha opened the door, "If this is some kind booby trap--" he was cut of by Clint who smirked, "Relax, Stark. We're not going to kill you."

"At least, not yet." Natasha quipped as Bruce and Thor snickered surprisingly lowly, the latter patting Tony on the back as he scowled at the two spies.

Steve shook his head, and let out a funny noise when the door revealed to be a flight of stairs. Oh he knows his reference now. Or at least he does.

"Huh, how classic." He said, causing Natasha to glance at him with a coy expression.

"Then what do you define yourself, old man?"

Steve rolled his eyes, and huffed. "Vintage." he murmured, looking down a little not wanting to see that knowing smirk on her face. 

Natasha went in first, followed by each and everyone in the order of height. Much to Tony's displeasure being the third one to follow after Bruce.

When they finally got out, the stars were twinkling in full blast. The sky's color was a bit different though, it looked to be about greenish with a pinkish hue on it. It was still beautiful nonetheless.

They all felt their fears and nightmares, diminish a little at the sight of the stars, replaced by the fresh scene of the stars and the country wind blowing oddly calming into their hearts.

For a moment, they all forgot the drama they were about to face soon, and decided to sit amongst the edge of the Barton House's roof.

"Mine's much higher." Tony said, childishly poking his tongue out to Clint, who poked him on the shoulder.

"At least. Mine's easier to hit the ground." Clint replied, drawing his finger away from Tony and towards to Natasha, who was sitting beside him, talking lowly to Steve seriously.

"Poop." He said after his finger finally poked on Natasha's cheek, who didn't seem to notice as she talked animatedly at Steve about sandwiches and milkshakes. Clint giggled like a happy child who just flew a paper plane into the air.

It's official. Clint's truly a child. No one can top that. 

"We should have brought mead here." Thor murmured, as Bruce countered him, shaking his head. "Thor, this is an inappropriate time."

"It would if they would all agree."

"I agree!" Tony chimed in, turning away from his conversation with Cap.

Bruce just shook his head and asked about the meals that differ fron Midgard and Asgard instead. 

"Well as far as I'm concerned. Ya'll are beat up." The sun was almost out, and Clint had just woke up from talking and conversing with his friends, who know he affectionately calls his work family. Or family 2.0

Steve smirked, who woke up not a second later, as Natasha curled up beside him, and Tony next to her. Bruce and Thor were both soundly asleep, sprawled on the rooftop's surface, arms so wide.

"What can I say? We had fun last night."

And by fun, it meant teasing Tony after letting it slip he had a Barney stuff toy hidden in his room, to which the genius denied furiously.

They had fun last night, and it was a good relief for them after the ordeal they faced. It was nice to have these moments with the team, knowing they hardly had any time for it.

Clint chuckled, "Yeah. We did."


End file.
